


hearts all aglow

by joyyjpg



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyyjpg/pseuds/joyyjpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone makes up and magical things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearts all aglow

**Author's Note:**

> for the Femslash Yuletide challenge Day 6 prompt: reconciliation

There’s a fake plastic _thing_ in the corner of the dorm that would make Charlie Brown’s tree look worthy of Madison Square Garden by comparison. It’s a small tree, loaded down with strings of multicolored lights and tacky gold tinsel to make up for the lack of ornaments. Laura supposes it doesn’t actually matter; she won’t be going home for winter break, so the holidays aren’t really a big deal this year. The tree just makes things feel normal – homey, almost. As homey as things can get on a campus noted for vampire cults and mass virgin sacrifices, in a tiny dorm room with her vampire girlfriend.

Carmilla is in the middle of a story about the Christmas she spent at Maria Theresa’s court in 1752 when there’s a knock on the door. “Hey,” Danny says, a little awkwardly when she comes in and sees the two of them sprawled out on Laura’s bed together (hey, at least they’re fully clothed).

Laura sits up anyway, brushes her hair out of her face. “Hey,” she says and searches for something to follow up with. Things are a little odd between her and Danny now. Not so long ago she was sure they’d never be friends again, after everything, but Danny really pulled through for her in the end. Now, Laura just wishes she knew where they stand. Of course, there is no _they_ anymore. Whatever’s leftover of her feelings for Danny will just have to go away and stop niggling at the back of her mind every time they pass in the hallway. What she and Carmilla have is amazing, and she and Danny – hopefully they can be friends, but the last thing Laura wants to do is give her the wrong impression. Again.

“So,” Danny starts, holding out a small, wrapped blue package with a silver bow, “I’m leaving for break tomorrow and I wanted to give you this before I go.” Her long arms hang awkwardly at her sides after she practically drops the gift in Laura’s lap.

Now Laura really feels like a jerk. “Thank you,” she says, turning the box over in her hands. “That’s sweet, Danny, but I didn’t get you anything.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Danny says. She smiles a little, tips her head so that her hair hides the growing blush on her cheeks. “I’m a pain in the ass to shop for anyway.”

Laura smiles back at her and opens the gift. Buried in a nest of sparkly tissue paper is a replica of Arwen’s Evenstar pendant. It’s suddenly very hard to breathe. Yep, definitely the wrong impression. Somehow, somewhere since their supernatural occurrences quieted down, she did something or said something to lead Danny on. Again. Laura opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

Danny is talking again, anyway. “I also wanted to say I’m sorry – you know, for everything.” Danny shifts her feet nervously, brushes her hands on her jeans, and Laura wants to grab her to make her be still. “I hope we can still be friends.”

“Yeah,” Laura says, maybe a little too quickly, as she stands up, sets her gift on the bed. “Of course we can.”

“And you,” Danny says, turning to Carmilla. She clears her throat and starts again. “Carmilla. I hope maybe we can be friends, too. For Laura’s sake. And I guess you’re not as terrible as I thought.”

“Gee, thanks,” Carmilla replies.

Danny extends her hand. “No hard feelings?”

For a second, Laura isn’t sure Carmilla’s going to get up and accept Danny’s truce. Laura gives her a look and tries to convey _“drop the apathy act and get off your five hundred year old ass”_ telepathically. It must work, because Carmilla gets to her feet and shakes Danny’s hand, obviously taking special care not to look _too_ enthusiastic about it. “Sure, why not,” she says. “I guess you’re not so bad either.” 

“And I know you really do care about Laura,” Danny starts again, but Carmilla cuts her off.

“Okay, this is all very moving, but can we cut it before it turns into a Lifetime special and I throw up everyone I’ve eaten in the last three centuries?”

Danny laughs. Laura laughs. Carmilla even smiles – sort of. She doesn’t strain herself or anything, but it’s genuine nonetheless. Laura is practically grinning from ear to ear. She honestly can’t believe what’s happening right in front of her. She wants to grab both of them and squeeze the crap out of them because they’re both _so great_ , but she manages to restrain herself.

“So,” she says instead, “you said you’re leaving tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Danny nods. “Going home for Christmas. I haven’t seen my folks in a while. I’m actually a little homesick.” Laura thinks of her dad back home and how lonely he must be without her. But she promised him she’d come home for the summer and she’s really close to convincing Carmilla to come with her, even if she’s not exactly looking forward to having to explain things to her dad.

“Well,” Carmilla says, very suddenly standing several inches closer to Danny, “what are you doing tonight?”

At first, Laura is sure Carmilla doesn’t mean that as an invitation even though it sure as hell _sounds_ like one. But then she takes Laura’s hand in one of her own and Danny’s in the other and Laura’s mind is kind of exploding. Danny blinks at Carmilla and then at Laura; Carmilla just raises an eyebrow and works what Laura supposes must be her “seduction eyes.” She does shoot Laura a questioning glace, as if asking if she’s okay with this and potentially suggesting that she can probably wipe everyone’s memory of this moment to keep things from being awkward if she isn’t. Vampire powers are weird. But that’s not exactly something Laura wants to dwell on right now. She is _definitely_ okay with this.

She grabs Danny’s other hand and pulls her closer until there’s barely an inch between the three of them. In the crappy, artificial light from the Christmas tree, Carmilla and Danny – _her girls_ , she thinks, and man, she can’t believe it but she could definitely get used to it – almost seem to glow.

Danny smiles like she can’t believe this any more than Laura, and she says, “I guess I’m staying.”


End file.
